Total Pokemon Island
by Comma12321
Summary: A fanfic that compiles Pokemon with the Total Drama Series. 34 contestants battle for one half a million Poke. Sorry for the non-updatingness of this story. I will update as soon as i can.
1. Episode One

**This is my first story. Kind reviews are advised but not necessary. If you find any grammar errors, please tell me. And also thank you Riolu929, Dark Ampithere, and others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama.**

A tall, skinny, psychic type, with blades on his elbows, came up out of the cameras view.

"Hello and welcome to Total Pokémon Island, where we will have 34 Pokémon compete for 500,000 pokedollars," exclaimed Gallade, "and so here comes our contestants."

A boat pulled up with six Pokémon on there. They came off one by one. The first one coming down was a water weasel. "Hey, I'm Buizel." He ran off to the bushes puking in them.

"Ewwww," cooed a psychic bird and a dark bird in unison. They both stared at each other and then looked away quickly.

"That wasn't awkward at all," mumbled a rock with hands. He floated over towards Buizel and mumbled a question, "whose who again?"

A sick looking Buizel explained that the dark type was Murkrow and the other one was Natu. "I'm Buizel and I do believe you are a Geodude." The water weasel had a smirk on his face from ear to ear. Geodude raised a fist to punch Buizel in the face but was interrupted by a loud thud. All four Pokémon looked to see a Spinda trip over a nail (ya I know pathetic right).

"Ha ha ha ha," chuckled the Spinda.

"What's his problem?" asked a psychic Pokémon. He was none other than Abra. He popped away and helped up the Spinda. But with a smile on his face. "Here you go."

"This is taking forever so let's bring in them all right now." yelled Gallade. He lifted his arms and a purple psychic energy came from him. And with that all the rest of the boats came flying with screams from them all.

"What the hell man," screamed white and dark blue dog. He ran over to him and was about to bite Gallade's head off, but then was stopped by a long tail Pokémon.

"Absol, don't do it man, I want to punch him to but just breath," said the long tail Pokémon with a calm look on his face. He combed back his cowlick and walked away.

"You're lucky Aipom stopped me, skinny boy," barked the disaster Pokémon. He walked the direction Aipom had walked not too long ago.

"What's his problem," asked a blue muscly Pokémon. He looked to his right and saw a pink muscly Pokémon. She looked aggravated and angry.

"Shut up you…" Tyrogue was cut offed of by a huge tongue licking her face. She turned around and grabbed the tongue and through the tongue Pokémon across the dock. "Don't touch me again!"

"I'm sssoooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!" screamed the Lickitung. He landed in front of Gallade. He looked aggravated and exhaled.

"Alright to your right there is a confessional, but somehow we got more money to use on the island so we have a huge room for you to make a statement at any time. So it is much needed for you to make one right now. Go!" exclaimed Gallade.

**000**

**Absol looked at the screen with fury in his eyes. "I am going to kill Gallade!"**

**000**

"**If it wasn't for me, Absol would have killed Gallade. Can't wait to see who gets off first," acknowledged Aipom hanging from the top of the ceiling.**

**000**

"**I want to smash Buizel to the ground," yelled an angry Geodude.**

**000**

"**Do you think I pissed off Geodude at all?" asked Buizel.**

**000**

"**I am a bit spiritual, I hope I don't get off first," gulped a Pokémon that looked like the head of the Pillsbury Dough Boy. "I am hoping I can make it far."**

"**Hey Castform, come on out, I want a turn!" wined a Pokémon from outside.**

**000**

"**Finally Castform is out! I want to win, but if I don't…" the rock Pokémon, Bonsly, started to get teary eyed.**

**000**

"**My cousin is in here, so this going to be fun!" cheered a small mouse Pokémon. "Oh and I am Pichu!"**

**000**

"**Oh My God! My cousin is here. He is freaking annoying." Protested a very uncheery Pikachu. **

**000**

"**This shall be interesting," said a green, spiky, balloon Pokémon named Cacnea. He looked down and sighed and pulled out his toothpick.**

**000**

"**I saw some Pokémon that will help me in the long run," chuckled a dog with black ears and a blue body. He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Get ready world, Riolu is heading to the TOP!"**

**000**

"**Back home I am known as "Racist Rattata", but I don't want be that here," said the Rat Pokémon.**

**000**

**A small eggshell walked into the room and looked around. Without a word, the Togepi left the room.**

**000**

**A Pokémon was rubbing its head, "my head hurts… stupid Gallade." He looked up and a light bulb fell on his head. "Oooooooowwwwwwwwww! Of course the creator of this story had to make Spinda's the pain…"**

"**No breaking the Fourth Wall!" yelled Gallade.**

**000**

"**I hope I meet nice Pokémon here," exclaimed Natu shyly.**

**000**

"**There are some cute boys here," purred a pink cat with a hand like tail. Skitty licked her paw and wiped her head cleaned.**

**000**

**A blue dinosaur sat down jamming to his music, "They see me rolling, they hating." And after that last line, Phanphy started spinning out of control and crashed into the wall. "Sorry!"**

**000**

"**I smell honey," said a sniffing Munchlax, a blue hungry Pokémon.**

**000**

"**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," moaned an orange bear eating honey off of her paw. "Teddiursa like honey."**

**000**

"**Boo, did I scare you?" asked a floating puppet ghost. Shuppet chuckled and flew through the ceiling.**

**000**

**Gulpin, a green round Pokémon with a leaf on her head looked at the camera devilishly. "I am mad. Munchlax ate my food!"**

**000**

"**I am soooo beautiful," said an annoying bunny Pokémon. "I, Buneary, will find a boyfriend."**

**000**

**Tyrogue was tied to a pole, having a cloth in her mouth, and mumbled something.**

**000 **

"**I am scared of Tyrogue!" exclaimed Machop.**

**000**

**A blue, dog, cat looking Pokémon named Shinx walked into the confessional and glowed happily. "Hey, I'm Shinx."**

**000**

**Lickitung sat there with a bandaged tongue. A tear went down his face.**

**000**

**A mushroom sat there smoking a cigarette. "I know there bad for you, but I like them," said Shroomish taking a big puff.**

**000**

**A purple gel like Pokémon was transforming. "I am Ditto, hear me roar!" yelled the Ditto.**

**000**

"**I saw a Bidoof, their super scary," shuddered a green dinosaur. "Oh, I'm Larvitar."**

**000**

"**Am I that scary?" asked a beaver Pokémon named Bidoof.**

**000**

"**IM LOTAD! I LIKE TALKING. TALKING IS GREAT! DO YOU LIKE TO TALK?" asked a green lily pad.**

**000**

**Abra sat there sleeping. "What? I wasn't sleeping."**

**000**

"**I'm tired," moaned a blue and a white squirrel. She was named Pachirisu.**

**000**

"**I'm the only shiny… that sucks," groaned a shiny Oddish. She looked like a weed.**

**000**

"Well now that that is settled I would like to announce the teams. Buizel, Shroomish, Skitty, Riolu, Cacnea, Phanphy, Murkrow, Aipom, Pikachu, Pichu, Shuppet, Natu, Abra, Lickitung, Absol, Ditto, and Pachirisu. You guys are now known as the Mew's. The rest of you are known as the Mewtwo's. I'm not going to announce you guys because it's tiring." Gallade looked at team Mewtwo's but was given a weird look from Buneary.

"I don't get an intro?" asked an annoyed Buneary.

"Moving on, let's all rest because one of you is going home tomorrow. Good luck and sleep tight!" exclaimed Gallade with a smirk on his face.

"I don't like him," growled Absol.

"Me neither Absol, me neither," remarked Aipom.

**Please review, any review is welcomed. Any ideas for challenges, who's going win and who's going to lose. Just review.**


	2. Episode Two

** Here is the second chapter. **

**R&R please. **

**Tell me who you like and who you hate.**

Pichu woke up in a hurry to run outside. He started to cough and wheeze. Shroomish was smoking a lot in there and it was making Pichu's stomach turn. Shroomish walked out of the cabin to see Pichu and looked questionable. "You want me to stop?" asked the small mushroom.

"No, you can keep smoking but…" Pichu told him but was cut off by the loud speaker. Small Pidgey's flew out of the intercom.

"Up and adam little misfits!" Gallade cheered through the intercom. The campers came out of there cabins all looking irritated. Absol stepped forward and started to growl. They were upset for not getting the right cabins because of Gallade, but also because it was four o'clock in the morning. "Come on guys meet me at the top of the mountain."

"But that causes walking," grumbled a weak Pachirisu.

"Too bad! Get to it!" yelled Gallade. "Gallade out."

"Really, I don't want to!" wined Bonsly. She started to get teary eyed.

Abra looked at everyone and spoke up, "everyone gather around." As that happened a blue mist fell around them an in a flash of light, they teleported.

Moments later they popped in front of Gallade and a red bug Pokémon. "Everyone say hello to Scizor," mumbled Gallade. With a few hellos being passed from both the contestants and Scizor. "Now that that is settled let's start the challenge. I want you to get to the bottom of the mountain. Oh and no teleporting." Abra looked away while listening. "Now pair up to go down the mountain."

There were mumbles everywhere and then everyone agreed. Aipom went with Absol for known reasons. Teddiursa and Munchlax went together. Rattata went with Spinda, while Pikachu and Cacnea, Pachirisu and Abra, Murkrow and Natu, Geodude and Buneary, Ditto and Oddish, Shuppet and Buizel, Castform and Phanphy, Bidoof and Riolu, Larvitar and Skitty, Gulpin and Shinx, Machop and Tyrogue, Bonsly and Lickitung, Shroomish and Lotad, and Pichu and Togepi were together.

The race had begun.

Pikachu and Cacnea quickly took the lead, followed be Ditto, who was transforming into a different Pokémon, and Oddish, next came Murkrow and Natu soaring through the air, and right behind them were Castform, who was channeling the wind to blow him further, and Phanphy was spinning in his ball. After them came Riolu and Lickitung. Riolu was regretting being with Lickitung.

**000**

"**He can't help me in the long run," pouted Riolu who was rubbing his temples.**

**000**

All the rest of the campers were next to each other and trampled over each other. Back in the front, Phanphy somehow had a blast of energy and as soon as it happened he was at the bottom of the mountain. Once he made it Gallade popped up behind him. "Well looks like we have a winner," exclaimed Gallade. "Team Mewtwo, you won."

Everyone was teleported next to Phanphy. "What do you mean we didn't win?" cooed a curious Murkrow.

"Do you know why I assigned partners?" The Pokémon looked around and all shrugged. "Wweelllll… you needed to get here as a group. But that isn't even the point, the point is Lotad and Oddish made it first."

Everyone looked at Oddish and Lotad in amazement, sadness, and anger.

**000**

**Oddish was rubbing her head with her leaves. "Lotad kept tripping over his legs, so I gave him a part of one of my leaves and it made him go fast, and that is why they all seen that bright flash of light and me and Lotad hit Phanphy." She looked back and forth and whispered. "I'm a test tube weed."**

**000**

"So Mew's I will see you guys at the campfire," proclaimed a cheery Gallade.

"Wait where is it?" asked Natu.

"Find it yourself!"

"I don't like him at all!" growled Absol. As he said those words, everyone scattered. Except Togepi, Phanphy, and Abra.

"Alright guys, Phanphy many people hate you, so we need to turn this around. So who should we turn this around on?" asked Abra. Neither of them did answer. "Well I'm thinking Castform, any objections?" Togepi shook his head while Phanphy was listening to music. "Ok then, Team Peace is ready."

**000**

**I am like the mastermind. Togepi is the skills, while Phanphy is the muscle.**

**000**

**Togepi shrugged.**

**000 **

"Your first ceremony, and might I day, I would have never guessed today's elimination. So to make a long story short everyone but Phanphy, Castform, and Pachirisu get up here and take an Oran Berry," exclaimed a happy faced Gallade. Everyone but the three came up. "Alright the next person to get one is … Phanphy." The elephant ran up and got his Oran Berry. "And now the person going home is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(imagine tons more periods)

.

.

Castform."

Castform got up and walked to the confessional with a sad face on him.

**000 **

"**Well this really stinks. Out first. Plain and simple. Most people don't know, but I can see into the future. And I knew I was going to get off first. Also, I know who is going to win. Its…" Castform was saying before Gallade popped. **

** "No spoilers!" he yelled with an angry expression.**

** 000**

Castform went to his boat and left just like that.

Ten minutes after Castform left, six figures stood at the dock. One of them spoke up.

"What do you want Riolu?" asked Cacnea changing his toothpick.

"An alliance with all five of you. Murkrow, Cacnea, Pikachu, Shuppet, and Buizel. You guys are all good players. I could use you guys. So what do you guys say? Huh guys?" asked Riolu.

"I will if ya stop saying "guys", alright," cooed Murkrow. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"All right gu… I mean bros; we need to make a name. How about Team All Around? Sound good?" asked Riolu giving the team no time to speak. "Ok, good same place same time tomorrow, bye!"

"Wow!" Shuppet said while floating away.

**Wow, I like how I didn't say the Team Peace. **

**Please review.**

**And stay into this story.**

**Interesting Fact: Castform was really supposed to cause ruckus with his Rain dances and all that jazz.**

**Castform: I can see it know, you will review.**


	3. Episode Three

**This is the third chapter. **

**Ready for a great chapter?**

**Ya, me neither, but let's read my story till a good chapter comes up. **

**(Hint: it's going to be soon.)**

**Oh and for the record, Tyrogue is a boy. Machop is a girl. I'm sorry for the confusion. Ive been told to fix that.**

"Got any three's?" asked Geodude.

"Go fish," smiled Buizel. As he said that, Togepi walked by and grabbed his three.

Geodude looked at Buizel, clutched his fists, and was about to hit Buizel. But at that moment a familiar yellow hand on a tail stopping his fist.

"Dude, come on, don't do it," Aipom said while shaking his head in disapproval. Aipom looked behind him hearing a very loud Pokémon behind him.

"OH MY GOD GUYS, WE SHOULD HAVE A CONTEST!" yelled Lotad.

Buizel couldn't help but chuckle, "we are already on a contest."

As much as Geodude hated Buizel, he laughed. Aipom let go of Geodude's hand and motioned Lotad to follow him.

"Listen buddy," Aipom said calmly.

**000**

"**I feel like I am babysitting every single one of them!" confessed the long tail Pokémon.**

**000**

"**Was I too loud?" questioned Lotad.**

**000**

"I'm going to play along and ask you one question, ok?" asked Aipom.

"OK! WELL I WAS THINKING WE SHOULD ALL SEE WHO COULD STAY UP THE LONGEST. SOUND GOOD, NO?"

"I'll talk to the others." Aipom looked irritated.

"OK!"

Aipom walked over Geodude and Buizel. Aipom took one look at Buizel and sighed. "why does he look like that?" asked Aipom.

Buizel had a black eye, his top jaw was smashed inward, and his nose was bleeding. "I think he slipped," chuckled Geodude.

"Yah he slipped," said Aipom, rubbing his temples. "Anyway, Lotad wants to see who can stay up the longest. Spread the word."

"You got it!" yelled Geodude, imitating Lotad.

"Durluckkoohufhchoodoy," said Buizel. Geodude started rolling on the ground laughing.

**000**

"**Wow," laughed Geodude.**

**000**

Soon the word was spread and the all campers were in the challenge. Night came by fast, and all were getting sleepy, except all members of Team All Around, Team Peace, and Teddiursa.

"I got it!" yelled Ditto. Everyone looked at the blob, some scared and some angry.

"Wha…" asked Skitty before being cut off by a loud snore. "Ok what was tha…" she was cut off again. "Ok I'm getting ang…" and yet again she was cut offed. They all looked to where the sound was coming from.

It was Lotad.

"Well she is out. Whose next." After she said that half the campers fell asleep, including herself. All that were left was Buizel, Shroomish, Pikachu, Phanphy, Murkrow, Abra, Oddish, Machop, Tyrogue, and Lickitung was nowhere to be found.

"How did this happen?" asked Abra.

**000**

"**Oops," said a black figure**

**000**

The exact smell came over again and this time, Buizel, Shroomish, Murkrow, Abra, Machop, Tyrogue, and Phanphy fell asleep.

**000**

"**I've got to control my smell," said the same black figure said.**

**000**

For the third time, the smell came over. This time only knocking out Pikachu. Oddish Jumped up and down happy and full of glee.

"I won, I won. Im so happy," exclaimed Oddish. She smelt the air and then felt to the ground.

**000**

"**What happened?" asked Abra.**

**000**

Oddish woke up near the elimination ceremony. "What are we doing here?" she asked with a puzzled face.

"We lost thanks to you!" yelled Buneary.

"But…" she started to say but was interrupted by Gallade.

"That was a challenge. Lickitung came back with a plate full of snacks. He was still awake. You guys lost."

"But you never announced the challenge!"

"So, blame Lotad." Everyone looked at the still unconscious Lotad. Lotad started to squirm, and she woke up.

"SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" yelled Lotad, "WHAT'S NEW?"

Gallade popped up behind her with her bags. "Your leaving."

"WHY?"

"I don't know, do I care?" Lotad was grabbed and tossed on the boat.

"WAIT!" he yelled.

**000 **

"**I thought I was a goner," sighed Oddish, "I really liked him though."**

**000**

"Why didn't he get a last confessional?" asked Oddish

"Cause he is loud! Haven't you noticed?" yelled Gallade.

**Well that was fun.**

**Interesting fact: Lotad is flipping annoying. Wait did you already know that? Oh well.**

**I want some good reviews. **

**And I'm hoping to have another chapter up by Sunday.**

**Seeya next time. **

**Lotad: RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!**

**P.S.- I murdered the Capital Lock Key.**


	4. Episode Four

**Don't get your hopes up.**

**Ok?**

**Do you hear me?**

**Alright, today is a good day so don't spoil it.**

**I like this chapter, but I don't love it.**

**So, here you go.**

"Dodge ball!" yelled Gallade throwing a dodge ball at Larvitar. Bidoof flinched, and then passed out.

"Let me guess, it's a dodge ball challenge?" asked Absol.

"Nope, you are way off. This challenge is a fear challenge mixed with something else."

"Then what's with the yelling of dodge ball?" asked Aipom.

"That is someone's fear; I thought you would know that. Well the something else is a quiz. Well it's mostly a quiz. You know what, we are playing dodge ball." Said a confused Gallade.

"Make up your mind!" yelled Riolu.

"Fine. Today is dodge ball. But with a twist. The twist is that this game is free for all." Gallade went to go get the balls when Abra and Riolu went out of the little huddle.

"Alright, now that we know each other's alliance, we should work together," exclaimed Riolu a bit shocked.

"Agreed."

"Alright let's make this game ours." They both said in unison. They both joined the huddle before Gallade could come back.

**000**

"**Riolu talks in his sleep, I don't know how he made it this far," said the psychic Pokémon. "Hah I'm glad I don't talk in my sleep."**

**000**

"**Abra talks in his sleep, I don't know how he made it this far," said the blue dog Pokémon. "Hah I'm glad I don't talk in my sleep."**

**000**

Everyone grabbed a ball and ran a separate direction. Rattata ran with the ball in his mouth. He ran until he bumped into Pachirisu. She was slow to react so he her.

"Pachirisu is out. The teams are now 15 to 16," blared the intercom.

Buneary sighed, but her sigh was a bit too loud. Cacnea came up behind her and threw the ball at her. It grazed her tail. "Ha, I'm not out," she said in a triumphant voice. As she said that the intercom blared her name.

"How am I out?" asked Buneary.

"It grazed your tail. You're out. Score is now 15 to 15. Can the Mewtwo's bring in a win? I seriously doubt it.

Throughout the island you could hear 16 "hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Team Peace, with the exception of Phanphy, and Team All Around wound up. They looked to there right and saw Spinda. Spinda saw them and ran. His accuracy was way off, so he hit a tree. Next thing he knew, his back was full of dodge ball marks.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW!" Yelled Spinda.

"Ooh sorry, buddy. You're out," blared the intercom.

Ten Machamp had to scrape him off of the tree. Gallade came by and winced at seeing the pour Spinda. "Ok, since we had an accident, and to prevent lawsuits, the Mewtwo's win. Mew's ill Seeya at the camp site." Gallade turned to see Spinda and winced again.

There were cheers throughout the camp ground. Spinda gave a faint yay.

**000**

"**I feel sorry for the dude. I mean, we didn't mean to hurt him." Riolu looked up with determination, "I will avenge him. Sorry Team All Around."**

**000**

The Mew's sat down and all frowned. They were doing so well. Gallade popped up behind them with some Oran Berries. "I have a plate of these berries. Whoever doesn't get one is yada yada yada… any who all but Riolu, Phanphy, Abra, and Pachirisu come up and get a berry."

"I don't want to be dramatic or anything, but the person going home is…

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pachirisu"

Team peace looked shocked. They were double crossed.

**000**

"**Ha, I played Abra!" laughed Riolu. **

**000**

**Abra looked furious.**

**000**

**Togepi was about to say something but was cut off by Gallade coming in. **

"**You can't talk!" yelled Gallade, spit coming in Togepi's direction.**

**000**

Pachirisu walked slowly. She waved good bye to her fellow team mates.

**Good?**

**Yes or No?**

**I'm sorry for the short chapters.**

**I'm trying to eliminate campers.**

**Interesting Fact: Pachirisu was going to find a stash of rare candies in a cave. They would make her go fast.**

**Pachirisu: Review I guess.**

**Oh and I got a question.**

**From last chapter, who do you think was the black figure?**

**Review with answers and any questions.**


	5. Chapter 55

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while.**

**I blame school.**

**But here I am now bringing you a good chapter of Total Pokémon Island!**

…

Ditto was in the hot tub, relaxing like gel (Pun!). Buizel sat by the hot tub, eyeing the hot tub in distaste. Ditto noticed this and opened his mouth to speak but just closed it.

"You're lucky; I have an extreme phobia of water," wined Buizel.

"But you are a water type. That's pretty ironic; I have a fear of Zoaura's," commented Ditto, "they can shape shift like me. And they have more moves than me."

"Well you'll get over it."

"You too," ditto said with a sheepish smile.

**000**

"**I have been sabotaging the whole game," explained Ditto taking a deep breath, "It was me who had that odor during the sleeping challenge. I took the form of Oddish and sprayed my fumes everywhere. I have been parading around as Riolu. I've done stuff to make him look horrible. I'm not happy about it. I was peeping in the Ladies Restroom. Buneary saw and flipped out and yelled. I knew that would get half of the people on this island to at least vote him off. I haven't even made one friend. I need to stop." Ditto let out a sigh.**

**000**

Team All Around was sitting on the doorsteps leading to the Mew's cabin.

Pikachu spoke up, ending the silence, "So any idea what to do know?"

Riolu started jumping with glee. "We should try and take out Abra!" Riolu darted off into the bushes.

"Ok, so we need to eliminate Abra? I don't think so," said Pikachu, rubbing his temples, "Who here knows why I took over?"

Cacnea raised his arm and Murkrow raised his wing.

"Ok, so since the rest of you don't know, it's because of Riolu. He has gone cuckoo. He was caught peeking in the girl's bathroom. I say we get him out of the alliance. But how?"

"We could just tell him he's out," suggested Shuppet.

"I wouldn't do that. He's one lab accident from becoming a… well I don't really know. That's how crazy he is!" yelled Buizel, throwing his hands in the air.

"We could just trick him," added Cacnea changing his tooth pick, "I don't like him. He touched my tooth picks. But if we are getting him out we need to replace him."

"How about Pi…" asked Murkrow.

"NNNOOOOO!" yelled Pikachu.

"Well how about Oddish?" asked Cacnea?

"I would say no, but how about Absol, or Aipom, or even Ditto?"

"They seem good, but we just need one. Let's take a vote. Aipom?"

Cacnea, Murkrow, and Pikachu raised their hands.

"Ok, how about Absol?"

Buizel raised his hand.

"Alright, how about Ditto?"

Shuppet raised… uhm he shook his head yes.

"Alright, so I'll go ask Aipom," cheered Pikachu walking off to the Mess Hall, with Team All Around following.

**000**

"**So I wander what the challenge is?" questioned Cacnea.**

**000**

"Mmmmmmm, Teddiursa like honey," cooed Teddiursa. Munchlax looked at her with drool coming out of his mouth.

**000**

**Munchlax was rubbing his head, "I know what it looks like but… I was looking at the honey. Yah, yah, the honey." He blushed a bright red. "What?!" **

**000**

"Alright Campers, get towards the flag. Time for our challenge," yelled Gallade.

"Oh boy I can't wait for this challenge!" cheered Riolu.

All the girls looked at him with a disgusted look.

**000**

"**I was the first to see him peeking," wined Buneary, "he needs to go!"**

**000**

"**Why is everyone looking at me strangely?" asked Riolu.**

**000**

**Ditto was wincing. "I'm starting to regret my moves."**

**000**

"Today is the fear challenge, we will look into your thoughts and find it," said Gallade with a smile creeping on his face.

"But what if you find something personal of ours," screeched Buneary, grabbing her head.

"We are willing to take that risk."

"But…"

"Would you like automatic elimination?"

Buneary sat down, defeated.

"So, now, I would like to see," exclaimed Gallade, looking at his clip board, "Riolu, Cacnea, and Shuppet."

**000**

"**How hard can it be?" asked Cacnea.**

**000**

"Ok, Riolu, walk up this mountain, onto that curvy bridge, the rest I will explain when you're up there."

"Aww, man" sighed Riolu.

**000**

"Now Shuppet, your fear is…"

"I know what my fear is, just get on with it."

"Fine, take all the fun out of it. Go into the Media Room, watch the Justin Beiber Movie, and not leave."

"WWHHHAAATTTTT!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Shuppet.

"Then when you give, press this button."

**000**

"**Why does it have to be that movie?" questioned Shuppet.**

**000**

"Come on Cacnea, let me have it!" yelled Gallade, trying to take the boxes of toothpicks away from Cacnea.

"You asked for it," muttered Cacnea, before clocking Gallade in the face.

"OW! Now you are disqualified," growled Gallade, holding his nose.

**000**

Cacnea and Gallade were walking back, Gallade still clutching his nose. All the campers were laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" asked Gallade.

"You, you got punched by Cacnea. Ha-ha that was amazing. Scizor brought us a TV so we can watch," chuckled Buizel. He almost fell over, but fell on Geodude. Geodude let out a low growl.

**000**

"**Dang," sighed Buizel, with bruises on his face.**

**000**

"Anyway, I need to see Buizel, Buneary, Abra, and Togepi."

**000**

Togepi looked up at the bomb with distaste. He saw tweezers, red wires, blue wires, explosives, and a case. He gulped.

"Put a bomb together then disassemble it."

**000**

**Togepi shook with fear.**

**000**

"Abra, you can't run away from this battle, AT ALL!"

"But, that's my go to move. And that isn't even my fear, not being able to use my ability. My fear is…" Abra spoke up before shutting his mouth. In the box, right in front of him, was a… Magikarp?

**000**

**Abra was twitching and was in the fetal position.**

**000**

"Ok, Abra, you must defeat this level one Magikarp, if you give in, press this button," said Gallade, tossing the button towards Abra.

**000**

"I'M READY!" yelled Riolu from atop the bridge.

"Aww man and we were about to do Buneary's fear. Well you to stay here," spat Gallade. He teleported to the top of the mountain, leaving Buizel and Buneary behind.

**000**

"**Uh, why did he leave me with that bitch Buneary? She is annoying, selfish, and don't get me started on her looks…" complained Buizel.**

**000**

"**I think Buizel is HOT. He is understanding, helpful, and don't get me started on his looks…" sighed a happy Buneary.**

**000**

"Ok, on your audition you gave us a list of fears. We are using one, two, and three… six, we are using six of your fears. Now you will have to battle dolls, mannequins, mimes, and clowns; all holding paper. And on a curvy bridge with cars coming. Can you handle that?"

"Uhm…"

Gallade didn't give time to let him answer, as he pushed him towards the fears.

**000**

"**Help me!" whispered Riolu.**

**000**

Gallade teleported back to them with a smile on his face. "So, you guys have the same fear, and this will be amusing."

"But that means…" hesitated Buizel, with a gulp.

"Yep, grab my hand." And with that they teleported away.

**000**

"**FFFFFFUUUUUUUUU..." yelled Buizel, before he was taken out of the confessional with Gallades hand over his mouth.**

**000**

**Hey sorry for the cliff hanger. I just wanted to get this half out so it doesn't seem like I am dead.**

**With that, see you next time!**

**Gallade: R&R**


End file.
